1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to window coverings and treatments. More specifically, the present invention relates to an actuator device suitable for use with an adjustable view-through cellular shade or window covering.
2. Description of the Related Art
Partly in response to the limitations inherent in traditional window coverings like venetian blinds, fresh window coverings and treatments, such as multi-cellular shades, were developed and welcomed by consumers. In the broad sense, a cellular shade is a pleated window covering having a plurality of cells arranged adjacent to one another. The adjacent cells are bonded at their edges to form a complete sheet for the window covering. These multi-cellular shades provide significant insulating value, uniform light diffusion and a desirable aesthetic presentation, but they typically have no view-through capability. Unlike traditional venetian blinds, which provide easy modulatable view-through and light control by simply adjusting the orientation of the horizontally disposed slats or vanes, traditional multi-cellular shades are not capable of separating the plurality of cells, thus preventing a view-through option. Therefore, in order for a person to see through a window that is outfitted with a traditional multi-cellular shade, it is necessary to collectively raise and gather the plurality of cells, i.e., raise the entire window covering. However, raising the whole cellular window shade is laborious and time consuming.
In light of the advantages of venetian blind and multi-cellular window shades, a hybrid window covering was developed that provides the characteristics of both a venetian blind and a multi-cellular window covering. This hybrid window covering includes a plurality of cells arranged parallel to one another. Each cell has at least one side, and a joint unites adjacent sides of each cell. The adjacent sides are pivotable about the joint such that each cell is variably adjustable between a collapsed position and an expanded position. By collapsing and expanding the cells, the window covering can achieve adjustable light-control, modulatable view-through, light diffusion, and excellent insulation value, all in an aesthetically pleasing design.
Included in this hybrid window covering is a means for variably adjusting the cells between the collapsed position, where adjacent cells are separated, and the expanded positioned, where adjacent cells contact one another. The adjustment means typically includes a pair of cords that engage and actuate the cells between the collapsed and expanded positions. Due to the structure of the cells, the relative position of the cords in each pair is not fore-and-aft (i.e., perpendicular to the plane of the window covering), as in a conventional venetian blind, but rather is parallel to the plane of the window covering for central, balanced lifting and lowering of the upper and lower portions of each cell.
One limitation to positioning the cords along a common plane with the width of the cells is that the cords generally do not function properly with conventional head-rail mounted adjustment mechanisms. More specifically, twisting the cords from the fore-and-aft spacing in a conventional head-rail to a position substantially parallel with the window covering plane creates an uneven motion between the cords during adjustment. This uneven motion causes the cells"" weight to be lifted or dropped during adjustment of the cells. Thus, the cells tend to jump away from the adjustment mechanism as the cells collapse and strongly resist or load the adjustment mechanism as the cells expand.
An actuator device is provided for use in a view-through window covering having a plurality of cells. The actuator device includes at least one cooperating pair of control members including a first control member that supports an upper portion of each cell and a second control member that supports a lower portion of each cell. The cooperating pair of control members support the cells along a plane parallel to the plane of the window covering. Relative movement of the control members modifies the size of the space between the cells.
The actuator device may also include an actuator mechanism selectively operable to create opposite movement of the first and second control members. A guide member may also be provided between the actuator mechanism and the control members to transition the control members from being aligned substantially perpendicular to the window covering plane to being aligned substantially parallel with the window covering plane.
Various additional aspects of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments, when read in light of the accompanying drawings.